Shine in Flame
Shine in Flame is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-seventh case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Alpha University district. Plot A few days after arriving in Alpha University, Aiden and the player went to the campus to have a walk around. After a while, a girl named Yoyo Ip approached them near the cafeteria and said that there was a dead body inside the chemistry lab. Hearing this, the team rushed to the spot and found chemistry student Jamie Brown lying dead without any injuries on his body. The team got a odd smell from the body, as if it was burning although there wasn't any sign of fire. However, after sending the body to Eva, the team started their investigation by questioning victim's classmate Sebastian Dawson, with whom the victim saw a tennis match at the campus playground earlier. Anyway, after searching the playground, the team questioned fire tester Archie McLoopy and Yoyo, since Jamie wanted Archie to check his isotope controller while Jamie used to tease Yoyo everytime for studying history. Eva said that the killer used an isotope named deuterium to burn Jamie's heart. She said that only the heart was burnt while the rest of the body was intact and explained that deuterium was nearly invisible in daylight and easily ignitable. However, she deduced that the killer used an isotope controller to kill Jamie through radioactive gamma rays, and confirmed that the killer ate trail mix, counting the fragments around his neck. Soon afterwards, Chief Prince received a call, which was from the MI6 director. As she took the call, the MI6 director ordered her to stop the investigation right then and to handover all the information they collected to an agent at the marina boardwalk. Wondering what the MI6 wanted with a university student's death, Chief sent the team to the place to convince the agent to let them investigate. There, they found nobody, so decided to have a look and added oceanographer Ivana Harper and entrepreneur Mark Reynolds as suspects, since Jamie liked ocean and talked about it with Ivana everyday, while Mark was approached by Jamie because he needed some idea for a project. Soon afterwards, with no sign of the MI6 agent, the team decided to carry on their investigation, and eventually got the murder weapon, a deuterium gun. An analysis confirmed that it was made by Archie, who claimed that the gun was stolen earlier. Meanwhile, Yoyo was interrogated again since she rejected the victim a few days ago, causing him to tease her since then. Later on, Misty appeared and said that Ivana and Sebastian were fighting at the marina boardwalk. After the team went there, they found Sebastian, who was insulting Ivana for being in a relationship with the victim, although Ivava kept saying that she wasn't. However, the team calmed both of them down, and searched the boardwalk again. Then, they went to interrogate Mark since he confronted the victim for breaking in his house. Besides, Ivana and Sebastian got interrogated once again, since Sebastian was Jamie's overprotective childhood friend who didn't want him to be in a relationship, while Ivana got angry on Jamie for using her scuba diving equipment without her permission. After searching the chemistry lab again, the team got all the clues required to arrest Sebastian for the murder. Despite trying hard to deny, Sebastian eventually admitted that he was Jamie's killer. Aiden asked him why he killed his childhood friend, and he replied that despite being his best friend, Jamie tried to kill him with the deuterium gun which he stole from Archie a while ago. He also said that Jamie was in a totally different state when he confronted Sebastian for being too overprotective, as if he was not stable. However, seeing how furious he was, Sebastian understood that he wouldn't be able to put any sense into Jamie, so he forcefully took the gun from him somehow and shot him to scare him. As Jamie fell down but no injuries were visible on his body, Sebastian ran away, not knowing that he had burned Jamie's heart by shooting him. Finally, Sebastian said that he had no problem to go to prison as he regretted his action, and asked the team to investigate further since he had suspicion that an experiment had been performed on Jamie. The team assured him that they'll investigate that and took him to the trail, where Judge Powell sentenced him to 5 years in jail with a chance for parole in 2 years since it was self-defense. Back at the station, after having a look in the case file, Chief Prince decided to investigate further about Jamie's case, knowing an organization was already proven to have performed human experiments. A while later, Aiden wondered what happened with the MI6 agent, right when Misty appeared to say that a girl was waiting for them at the breakroom, claiming herself to be an MI6 agent. Being surprised, they went there only to find Ivana who congratulated them and said that she didn't want to ruin their investigation, although she was going to get a lecture from the director. When asked about MI6's interest about the case, Ivana replied that the murder method was too creative for a normal murder and that the MI6 thought that an international criminal organization was active in Alpha Bay, so she was told to handle the investigation. She then mentioned the human experiment Sebastian told the team about, and advised them to ask Archie if the gun was really his invention. After thanking her, Aiden and the player went to interrogate Archie who with hesitation replied that it wasn't totally his invention since someone anonymously helped him by giving him deuterium, the main ingredient. However, as he mentioned getting a note with deuterium which he left at the campus playground, the team rushed to the spot and found a letter bearing Watery Systems' logo, proving their involvement in the murder. Anyway, after analyzing the letter, Marina managed to confirm that that was written by her brother, Marian Romanov, prompting the team to question him. When asked, Marian claimed that Watery Systems was disbanded and that he didn't know anything about the gun, let alone writing the letter. The team then decided to keep him under surveillance, wondering if Watery Systems resurfaced once again. Meanwhile, Susan and the player went to the chemistry lab to see if someone really performed experiments on Jamie. There, they found a remote controlled syringe which was empty. However, after collecting a sample of the liquid on the syringe, the team sent that to Rupert who confirmed that the liquid was a mix of some really dangerous medicines which increases adrenaline, and deduced that this syringe was used to inject Jamie, most probably someone wanted to see how much adrenaline a person can handle. Anyway, the syringe was found to have had sold from Mark's company, prompting the team to question him. Mark said that the syringe was indeed his, but that he didn't know anything about the adrenaline increaser mix. The team came back to the station, with thousands of questions in their mind. They started wondering if Watery Systems resurfaced, and if that could be the international organization Ivana mentioned. Right then, Chief Prince starred the TV, where they heard that the Belarusian president was coming to Alpha Bay to formally apologize for all the problems which Egor Novik caused. Hearing this, Chief sent Susan and the player to the embassy to make sure that nobody was out there, planning to harm the president. Summary Victim *'Jamie Brown' (Found lying dead without any injuries on his body) Murder Weapon *'Deuterium Gun' Killer *'Sebastian Dawson' Suspects SDawsonSuspAlphaC27-1.png|Sebastian Dawson AMcLoopySuspAlphaC27-1.png|Archie McLoopy YIpSuspAlphaC27-1.png|Yoyo Ip IHarperSuspAlphaC27-1.png|Ivana Harper MReynoldsSuspAlphaC27-1.png|Mark Reynolds Quasi-suspects MRomanovQAlphaC27.png|Marian Romanov Killer's Profile *The killer does indoor tanning. *The killer eats trail mix. *The killer has navigation skills. *The killer is at least 5'7". *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chemistry Lab. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Ticket, Victim's Jacket; Victim identified: Jamie Brown) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Sports Ticket; New Suspect: Sebastian Dawson) *Question Sebastian about the murder. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Campus Playground) *Investigate Campus Playground. (Clues: Locked Phone, Victim's Backpack; Prerequisite: Sebastian interrogated) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Isotope Controller) *Examine Isotope Controller. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (01:00:00: New Suspect: Archie McLoopy) *Ask Archie McLoopy about the controller. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Yoyo Ip) *Ask Yoyo Ip why she hated the victim so much. *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Analyze Liquid Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer does indoor tanning) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trail mix) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clues: Broken Camera, Faded Card; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Underwater Camera) *Analyze Underwater Camera. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Ivana Harper) *Ask Ivana Harper if she knows anything about Jamie. (Profile updated: Ivana eats trail mix) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Visiting Card; New Suspect: Mark Reynolds) *Question Mark Reynolds if he knew the victim. (Profile updated: Mark does indoor tanning and eats trail mix) *Investigate Exercise Corner. (Clues: High-tech Gun, Ring Inscription, Stained Compass; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine High-tech Gun. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (05:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Deuterium Gun) *Question Archie about making the murder weapon. (Profile updated: Archie does indoor tanning and eats trail mix) *Examine Faded Inscription. (Result: Ring Inscription) *Question Yoyo about the ring which Jamie gave her. (Profile updated: Yoyo does indoor tanning and eats trail mix) *Examine Stained Compass. (Result: Fragments) *Analyze Fragments. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has navigation skills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Speedboat Section. (Clues: Broken Frame, Smudged Letter, Waste Basket; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Old Picture Person) *Identify Unknown Person. (Result: Sebastian Dawson) *Ask Sebastian about his friendship with the victim. (Profile updated: Sebastian does indoor tanning, eats trail mix and has navigation skills; Archie has navigation skills) *Examine Smudged Letter. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (04:00:00) *Ask Ivana why she was angry at Jamie. (Profile updated: Ivana has navigation skills; Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed) Crisis in the Making (1/6) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha University Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)